Alpha and Omega Fanfiction High school
by Fightingforthewest
Summary: Humphrey is an average kid at high school but hes in a band called the psychopaths. Buy what happens when Humphrey and Garth try to settle the score. Who will get hurt in the process Please r and r.


**Alpha and Omega High School band story**

_Side note- The Characters are not wolves but are Humans. I do not own the Alpha and Omega characters Lions gate and Crest Animation Productions own them._

_Inspiration- Some of the other stories like all the high school ones were a big inspiration so I wanted to make one. A big player in that was __**shady wolf and his high school fan fiction shady wolf if your reading this thanks man you inspired me to make one of my own.**__ If you haven't checked his page do it he has really good fanfic stories. _

**Intro to Chapter 1 **

_ Humphrey was a normal kid at his high school but he could sing unlike some other kids. He and his fellow friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch make up the band The Psychopaths. Their style is mostly metal but some other songs. Humphrey is the singer of the band; Salty and Mooch are the guitarists Mooch being the bassist and Shakey on the drums. The rival band in the school is CODE4. Code 4 consists of Garth as the singer, Cando as the lead guitarist, Slash as the Bassist, and Hutch as the drummer. Humphrey and Garth are enemies in the school. Garth constantly picks on him for being smart. _

**Chapter 1 Last week of school**

It was the week of school and the seniors and juniors were hyped most being the seniors were going to graduate and the juniors were going to be seniors. Humphrey is a senior in high school as are all of his friends and the girl of his dreams Kate. Kate comes from a rich family and is captain of the cheerleading team and volleyball team. "Dude Humphrey…. HUMPHREY ARE YOU THERE" Salty yelled. "What" Humphrey said confused "Humphrey dude just ask her out already I'm tired of seeing you staring at her it's creepy" Salty says. "What Creepy you were staring at Reba last hour for the whole class" "That's different" Salty said. "Sure it is" Humphrey said laughing. "Shut up and ask her out before a certain someone does" Salty says pointing. "Dude I can't I'm practically her brother I've known her since we were little" Humphrey said. "So that would make it work that much better" Salty said. "How" Humphrey said. "How because you know what she likes doesn't like and in-between" Salty said. "So" Humphrey said. "SO ok fine I'll show you tell me Kate's favorite color is?" Salty asked. Humphrey sighs and says "red". "Right what's her birthday" Salty says "what are her Parents name and her sisters and where does she work." "Alright your making it sound stalkerish… fine I'll ask if it shuts you up" Humphrey says. "Good I'm waiting have fun" Salty says smiling. "Wow that helps" Humphrey said. Humphrey walks up to Kate and says "Hey Kate what's up". "Humphrey hey not much what's up with you" Kate says. "Same thing until Friday" Humphrey said. "Yea no kidding what are you going to do" Kate said. "I don't know maybe traveling or I might open up a mechanics shop around town". Humphrey said. "What about you" Humphrey said. "Me I don't know I'm still living at my parents' house and I don't have a car so probably just save money" Kate said. "Wait I thought your parents make a lot of money "Humphrey said. "They do but they said I can't have any money I have to earn it by myself" Kate said frowning. "That sucks" Humphrey said. "Yes it does" Kate said. "Anyway what did you want because I know you didn't come over here to ask what I'm doing after graduation?" Kate said. Humphrey sighs and said "Alright you got me the real reason I came over here is because I wanted to ask you to a movie this weekend". Kate smiles and says "sure Humphrey I would love to go out with you". Humphrey smiles and says "Cool well ill pick you up around 7" Humphrey said. "You have a car" Kate said. "Yes I got it a few years ago" Humphrey said. "That's sweet can I see it" Kate said. "Sure come on I'll show you" Humphrey said. Kate nods and follows Humphrey.

**The Mission**

"So Hutch when do you go home" Corporal Johnson asked. "In about a month" Sargent Hutch answered. "Got anybody waiting for you like maybe a girl or family?" Johnson asks again. "No just my big brother Humphrey our parents died when we were little and our sister was killed in a car accident a few years ago" Hutch said. Johnson says "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't mean… It's alright Johnson it's been a few years since it happened I'm over it I just miss Humphrey" Hutch says. BANG "what the hell was that" Johnson asked? "I don't know let me find out" Hutch says turning to his radio and says "Delta this is Foxtrot Report of loud bangs outside of bunker need sitrep". (Static then a male wolfs voice comes over radio.) "This is Alpha base haul ass back to base or sit tight and prepare for a fight Code red you have 4 Battalions of the Southern packs army what are your names and what is your choice" the male wolf said is. Hutch's mind goes blank and says "uuhh Sargent Hutch corporal Johnson and Private first class Mike johns". "Choice is to stay and fight and try to hold them off for support send help immediately we don't have the equipment to hold off a large scale attack". Hutch said. "Copy Foxtrot we'll send help soon you boys keep your head down" the male wolf said. "Copy Delta" Hutch says. Hutch turns to Johnson and says "it looks like we won't be going home". "It's an honor sir" Johnson says saluting. Hutch salutes and smiles

**The Race and the Concert**

"So Kate you said you wanted to see my car well here it is" Humphrey said pointing to The 1970 Charger. "Wow" Kate said "that's awesome". "I know it's really fast" Humphrey said. "Really" Kate said "how fast". Humphrey smiles and says "I think I've topped 103 maybe 107". "Whatever there's no way"? Kate says. "You don't believe me do you" Humphrey said. "NO I don't" Kate said. "Fine I'll go 113 right now" Humphrey said. "Let's go" Kate said stepping into the car. "Ok" Humphrey said to himself. "Ready Kate" Humphrey said. "Been ready" Kate said. "OK here we go" Humphrey said turning on the car and was about to put it in drive when a 1970 Camaro pulled up next to him and the passenger window rolled down revealing Garth Thomson and Kate's younger step-sister Lilly. Garth says "hey Humphrey want to race I bet ill beat you and your whore girlfriend". Garth smiled and shockingly Lilly did to. Humphrey frowned and said "I don't know if the cops come you might go to jail and get ass raped by somebody and I'd hate to see someone else on teen mom 2". Kate smiled and said "hey lily does mom know you're out or are you just being the usual slut you are and finding someone else to ride on". "Hey Kate fuck you" Lilly said flipping her off. "You wish" Kate said cupping her hand and moving it up and down. Humphrey says "alright follow me I know a really good spot". Garth rolls his eyes and rolls up the window. Humphrey rolls up his window and starts the car and says to Kate "Hey Kate put your seat belt on I don't want you getting hurt you never know what could happen". "OK" Kate said putting the seat belt on. Humphrey starts driving to the spot and Garth and Lilly start following. Humphrey said "Hey let's see if they can keep up shifting into 3rd and flooring it". Kate smiles and rolls down the window and flips garth and lily off. Garth and Lilly see Humphrey pick up speed and the passenger window roll down and Kate flipping them off. "Ugh that bitch" Lilly said. Garth laughs and shifts into 4th. Humphrey and Kate pull onto a deserted road and Humphrey shuts off the car and pulls out his phone and starts the timer. Garth and Lilly turn onto the road and stop and garth shuts off the car. Humphrey hits a button on his phone and whispers to Kate "Not bad only 15 seconds behind". Kate smiles and says "is this it". Humphrey nods and says "yep me and my younger brother used to drag race here with our friends and anybody that wanted to try to beat us". Kate says "cool". Humphrey answers and says " I'll show you" taking her hand and pointing to a wall with the names Hutch, Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch on it and a few other names like John, Brian, Hunter, and Steven in spray paint. Garth walks up and says "did we come here to look at a stupid wall of did we come here to race". Humphrey smiles and says "alright garth get your car lets go but keep in mind if I beat you right here right now Lilly and Kate know it so you can't just play it off". "Whatever Coyote" Garth says stepping into the Camaro and pulling up to the stoplight. Humphrey says to "Kate alright you going with or are you staying?" "I'm defiantly coming with you" Kate said. Humphrey nods and says "can you pull it up to the light next to Garth"? "Sure" Kate said stepping into the car. Humphrey smiles and walks over to Garths window and says "alright here's the deal in a half of a mile there's going to be an active train track, that's the finish line but it's not one of the regular ones its raised up off the ground so be careful". "I got it" Garth says smiling. "Ok, oh and here this might help" Humphrey says handing garth a police detector. "What's this for" Garth says. "It tells you when a cop is near it'll beep when one is close" Humphrey said. "Thanks" Garth said setting it on his dash board. Humphrey nods says. "We're not starting yet Salty, Shakey and Mooch want to join so invite a few of your friends if you want because the race won't be happening anytime soon there are cops everywhere" Humphrey said Garth looks around seeing a cop car passing by. Garth nods and shuts off his car and steps out and sits on the hood. Humphrey nods and takes out his phone and called the guys. Humphrey's phone rings until Reba picks up and says "hey Humphrey what's up"? "Nothing is Salty around"? Humphrey says "Ya he is ill get him" Reba says. "Thank you" Humphrey says. (Reba hands Salty the phone) "This is Salty what's up"? Salty says. "Hey Salty what's up, you want to get the guys and meet me and Kate at the strip where we drag race at"? Humphrey says. "Sure were on our way now later H" Salty says. Humphrey smiles and says "later". Humphrey puts his phone in his pocket and turns to Kate and says "There on their way". "Cool" Kate said. "This is an awful first date isn't it I mean all we've done is sit around and wait I'm sorry" Humphrey said "No Humphrey I'm having a great time and I can't wait till the next one this is fun" Kate said. "Really" Humphrey said. "Really this is fun" Kate said smiling. Humphrey smiles and says "well that's all I want is for you to be happy" Humphrey said. "Thanks" Humphrey Kate said. Humphrey nods and opens the door to the car and pulls something out and walks over to Kate. Humphrey says to Kate "Hey Kate will you give this to your dad he gave it to me when my parents died". Kate took the box and opened it and held a picture of Humphrey when he was a baby in his mother's arms Kate says "Humphrey you don't want this?" "I already have one" Humphrey said holding up his wallet and pulling the same picture out. "Oh ok" Kate said. "Thanks" Humphrey said. Kate smiled and hugs Humphrey.

(10 Minutes after)Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Reba pulled onto the street where Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly were waiting. Humphrey said finally where were you guys?" "Sorry we had to get something to eat and mooch took a long time Salty said. I was enjoying my food" Mooch said. "Yea for a minute I thought you were going to have sex with your burger" Salty said. Humphrey laughed and said "no it's cool but were all good to go right". "Yea were ready" Reba said. "Good now let's go" Humphrey said. They guys got into their cars and pulled up to the line. Humphrey were not all going to fit Salty said.


End file.
